The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device, an image reading device and an image forming device.
Document reading devices, such as scanners etc., are provided with a sheet feeding device, known as an Auto Document Feeder (ADF), which feeds a plurality of sheets one at a time, and automatically supplies each sheet to a reading position. A document feeder is provided with a tray, a separation portion, and a feed roller. Documents are placed in the tray. The separation portion includes a separation roller and a separation pad. The feed roller feeds separated documents to a reading position, one at a time. The separation roller and the separation pad separate the documents fed from the tray one by one. The tray is provided with a guide portion. The guide portion slides in a transverse direction of the documents, namely in a direction that is orthogonal to a feed direction of the documents in the tray. The guide portion inhibits skewing of the documents by restricting both sides of the documents that are fed out from the tray.
The guide portion of the document feeder that is described above extends from the tray to a position in front of the separation roller. By the extension of the guide portion of the document feeder, it is possible to reduce a possibility of members between the tray and the position in front of the separation roller from causing skewing.